Hate to Love
by chowchow053
Summary: Troyella. Troy and Gabriella weren't really friends. Troy's popular...and Gabby is not. But Troy is failing and needs a tutor. When a tutor session goes differently than expected...Everything changes. One-Shot. Lemon.


Hate to Love: A Troyella Love Story

**Disclaimer: Not my characters. Just my story. **

Hiii. This is my first story! I plan to write more based on feedback. Reviews are appreciated :) Thanks!

* * *

><p>"Uhh...H-hey Gabriella.."<p>

"Hey Troy. Um, c'mon in." He looked pretty nervous. Psh. I hate him so much. He's so stupid he's failing history so our teacher forced me to tutor him. Ughhh..

"Your parents home?"

"No," I replied shortly. I just wanted to get this over with. "Come on let's do this in the basement." Well that sounded wrong. He chuckled a bit and looked at me, his blue eyes blazing into mine.

"Sure, sure...cool" I led him downstairs and he looked around and whistled low.

"Nice for a girl like you." What?

"Girl like me? And what kind of girl am I? Huh?" I pushed, looking him straight in the eye. He was about a full head taller than me so I had a little disadvantage. But it was still a look that could kill. i already hated him enough. He was the school's most popular kid, especially of our senior class... Basketball star, rich kid, player, every girl wanted him and every guy wanted to be friends with him. He was hot...okay, _very _hot. His grades are good, except history of course. That's what leads us here.

"Uh..I-I uh...didnt...I didnt mean it like that. I just...I mean i know your dad has a good job and stuff but at school you dont act like an overpriviliged bitch so i thought...i guess I just didn't expect...this." He said, gesturing to the house.

"Oh. Well then...how do i act?" I asked him...intrigued.

"Oh um...just...not like the other girls. You're different...I like that alot about you. That's one of the reasons why I-" He stopped abruptly.

"...One of the reasons you...what?"

"Shit," he whispered under his breath and looked up at me through his long eyelashes. "Nothing...nevermind, let's just start shall we?"

Hm. Fine. "Fine," I huffed. My basement was pretty huge. We had a T.V, bunch of couches, a kitchen and bar, home theater, and a random bedroom. It was a really nice one, one that i sometimes slept in myself. Very cozy and I loved this place , it was probably my favorite place in the house, besides my own bedroom. We sat ourselves on the floor by the couches and got to work. "Okay, what are you having trouble with?"

"Umm...Everything," he stated matter-of-factly. Oh Christ...

After about 4 hours of brain wracking, frustration, blood, sweat, and tears, we covered all the material on the final. He understood easily and I was pretty impressed. Well, he's a smart kid. It wasn't really all that bad. He's fun to be around. Other than the screaming and the whole tutoring part, we laughed _alot_. I guess we just...clicked.

"Wow...my stomach hurts," he told me after calming down a bit.

I laughed, "So does mine!" We both laughed again and I noticed we were sitting much, _much, _closer than how we started. Ummm..awkward. But he didnt seem to notice. I cleared my throat and slid farther back slightly. He looked at me with a new look in his eyes. A look of sudden determination and honesty.

"Gabriella, I think you're great. You're funny, so kind hearted, adorable, beautiful...and different. I-" WTF.

"Whoa...okay Troy w-where did this come from, what-what are you doing?" I was both baffled and touched by his sudden deep down heart confession. Head rush.

"Gabs, I like you. A-alot. And...the truth is...I asked Miss Caren to have you tutor me. Because honestly, I've been watching you - not in a creepy way! I guess... anyway, I wanted to get to know you more and... hang out. So, when Miss Caren said I needed a tutor to bring up my grades to stay on the team this season, I told her that I would prefer it if you would tutor me," He said quickly but a bit hesitantly. He stared at me as I stared at our joined hands. His huge hand dominating mine, squeezing. Um...ouch? I pulled away a bit and saw a look of rejection on his face.

"Troy... I-I don't...get it," I said lamely. He trained his eyes on the carpet and said nothing. I didn't mean it that way. "So, you tricked me into tutoring you."

He looked up at me, shocked. "Well...i wouldn't use that..." I raised my eyebrows. He sighed, "Yes. I did... trick you. And you know what? I'm not sorry for it either! I had a great time. And I _know, _that you did, too. Right?" he asked, staring me down again.

"Y-yeh," I squeaked out. He's so cute... Oh geez...

He beamed at me and said, "Yeah...that's what I thought. So... will you be my girlfriend?"

WHAT?

"WHAT?"

He looked shocked. "Will you..."

"NO I heard what you said! I just-what do you want me to say? 'Oh sure Troy! I love you please be my boyfriend! I know you are a player but I trust you'll let that go and be with me forever and ever!' NO Troy...no!"

"...wh-No? No Gabby listen to me, look I know, I _know_ that you must be shocked but I will! I will! I'm not a player anymore! Ever since I've grown towards you more about a month ago I've stopped! I've stopped, okay, I want to be different! With you! Please, trust me! Believe in me, help me, be with me! Be my girlfriend?" He panted.

"I-Troy,"

"Please...I really _really _like you and i know you like me too! Let's just give this a shot!" he pleaded, leaning closer to me I could smell his aftershave. I almost melted in his arms.

"Troy...I like you too... and...okay. I won't be your _girl_friend but we can give this a shot." I smiled slightly, and he beamed at me, his white teeth glowing. He's so gorgeous. He grabbed me up in his arms and almost squeezed me to death as he lifted me up in his strong arms.

"YES! I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU LIKED ME TOO! I COULD SEE IT! YOU LIKE ME! YOU REALLY LIKE ME! YOU SAID YES! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! GABRIELLA MY GIRLFRIEND!"

I laughed so hard my stomach hurt and I started crying out of happiness and cause lifting me up like that tickled _a lot. "_TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON PUT ME DOWN NOWW! And I am NOT, your girlfriend." He laughed and set me down gently. We were both standing now, our stomachs touching and staring at each other like nothing else in the world existed. He slowly leaned down, panting heavily, towards my lips. I could hear the thumping of his heart, pounding against my ear. I smiled and went up on my tip toes and our lips met. There were fireworks. He picked me up and led me to my 'second bedroom' and laid me down on the bed softly. We were groping each other now and devouring each others' mouths. Clothes started coming off and we were moving fast. I rubbed his defined muscles and back as he hesitantly but expertly unhooked my bra and threw it haphazardly on the floor. My underwear was off in the next second and his fingers were dangerously close to my center. I ran my hands down his abs and up his strong thighs, and I could feel his pressed hard against me, right on my center, slick with my arousal.

He looked up at me, asking for permission and I nodded. He entered me slowly. It hurt.

"Ah-h," I cried. I could _feel _his girth stretching me wide and it was excruciating.

"Baby, you okay? I'm so sorry..i'm so, so sorry...Shh..It's okay, I'm here," Troy cooed.

He moved inside of me slowly halfway. I could tell he loved it, but I was fucking _suffering._ I grabbed the bed sheets and squeezed my eyes shut, hoping it would pass, trying to hold in my tears. I screamed out when he was all the way in. He was...big. And _long._ The pain subsided and I started feeling pleasure as he hit my G-spot repeatedly. I grabbed the sheets tight and arched my back, wanting more. We were both moaning loudly in bliss. He asked me if I was ok, I guess seeing my tears from the pain. But now it was _good_. Ohhh it felt so GOOD! He started kissing my tears away and then slowly reached my lips and kissed me, while still moving inside of me. I felt so safe with him. He moved down with butterfly kisses down my jawline and neck. "Uhhh…Troy...Yeha baby, right there..." I kept moaning and moaning and I think that got him and told him I accept and enjoyed it as much as he did..he twitched a bit and got more fierce and hard. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed him flush against me as I dug my heels into his hard butt.

"Uhhh...Troy...faster" I whispered into his hair. I couldn't believe this was happening. He's not what I thought he was. And he's into me which is impossible but makes me really happy. I mean, c'mon…hes the school KING. Most popular, hottest guy in school! Out of all the girls, falling at his damn feet…me. Not that I'm complaining. I suddenly got really into it and started moaning even louder and louder and screaming in pleasure.

"T-TROY! Oh! Uh! Uh! UHH! Faster…fasterrr! OHHH Baby HARDER! Troy HARDER! OH FUCK ME! HARDER! UHHH! TROY! Oh my god.. OH BABE! YES! YES! YES YESS! UHH!"

"GOD, GABRIELLA! Babe you feel so good around my hard cock. Uhhhh... umph..ugh. Gabs..." He grunted, working hard on me. He was now slamming into me with as much force as he could muster. I was sure I would have bruises. "Uhhhh Gabby...you're so...ungh...tight...aungh..._god so good.."_

"I- Ohh.. Uh, uh, uh! I-i'm cumming Troy! Cum with me baby...uhhhh," I moaned. He pounded into me fast and hard. His dick hitting me right where it was good.

He kept going, harder than ever, moaning with me in pleasure. "Oh babe, you're so sexy! UH! Ohhh.. UH! Babe..I'm cumming... gahh. Cum baby, cum all over my rock hard dick... You're so tight baby.."

A huge, crashing wave of orgasms came over me, and I felt him slow as he pumped into me his juices. He filled me up and I felt his cum dripping down my thighs. He was so _warm._

"Holy shit…that felt BEYOND good...!" I cried. He collapsed on top of me, both totally completely out of breath. I'm heaving and hyperventilating and he's naked, on top of me panting like a dog. Ohh… my GOD! I was loving it..!

He breathed out, "Thank…you…Ga-Gabby..." he said in a husky voice…A hoarse chuckle and he looked me in the eyes. "You were great, honey. Amazing."

Psh... I have zero experience. He was the skilled one. "No...oh Troy you were unbelievable. I loved it, it was..._you _were perfect," I said and smiled at him lazily. He smiled brightly and kissed me slowly but passionately, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close, still inside of me. He then asked if I was hurting and of course, my poor vagina felt like hell. He suddenly looked up at me and smiled seductively. He pulled out of me and laid by my side.

"What?" I asked. What the hell, is he proud of the pain I'm going through? He then reached down, and started massaging my pussy. _Ooh...my god... _He fingered me slowly at first then slipped 2 more fingers in me and went deeper. I moaned as he then started caressing my left breast while sucking on the other. He gradually went in harder and it felt reallyy good. I felt he deserved something, too and turned a bit to stroke his 8-inch shaft. He went rock hard and stood at attention immediately. He started moaning like hell. "Yaeahhh baby…right there…uhhh...god _dammit_ Gabby you little vixen..." I giggled a bit and kept going harder and harder, now giving each other full out hand jobs. It was great! He was enjoying it...so was I! I then felt myself tighten around his thick fingers and I came hard all over them. He pulled them out and licked his fingers. "You taste so sweet baby..." Hmm..do I? I grabbed his hand and sucked on his fingers, tasting myself. He stared at my unbelievably naughty move and his eyes grew wide. I smirked and pushed him over on his back and smiled seductively at him. Revenge ;)

"Gabs..." he gasped, breathing heavily with his eyes shut tight. "Gabs..what are you...ugh..oh god..what-what are you doing..." I just kept rubbing him and kissing him as I made my way down to my destination, his cock. I teased him a bit, just running my hands over it, caressing it, licking it with the tip of my tounge lightly in circles at the tip. He moaned, annoyed and growled a little, angrily. I giggled and then sucked him into my wet mouth _hard. _I bobbed my head up and down and he grabbed two fistfuls of my hair, guiding me lightly. He started thrusting his hips towards my face. A violent growl ripped through his chest as he came not long after and I swallowed him up. Our eyes met and were full of passion, need, want, and lust. We were at it again, but differently. I was humping him, he was fucking me like crazy, we did doggy-style, and finally, he entered me from behind until we collapsed, almost dead, and fell asleep after sharing one last kiss.

* * *

><p>The next day at school I was at my locker when it suddenly shut closed. I looked up, completely pissed, and about to kick the bastard's ass. But, my eyes met Troy's light cerulean blue ones and i instantly calmed down and got lost in them. He was leaning against the lockers, arms crossed and one leg up, looking at me like nothing happened, wearing a light blue shirt that brought out his eyes and a pair of dark wash blue jeans with black, beat-up converse. He looked so sexy. And he was mine. :) He flashed me a crazy sexy crooked grin and suddenly slammed into me and caged me in his arms against my locker and started making out with me, slowly rubbing my legs, making his way under my dress to my upper, inner thigh. I could feel eyes on us from all different angles around the area. Guys' envy, girls' envy and jealousness and most and hardest of all, HATE. Towards ME. Great…Troy was definitely worth it all though. He didn't seem to notice and kept ravaging me. We both smiled into the kiss and as I let entry to my mouth, he shot his tounge in and covered my mouth with his sweet breath, swiping his tounge all around my mouth, tasting my strawberry starburst I just had. It felt <em>wonderful. <em>I pushed him away lightly, my hands on his chest, because he was taking my breath away...literally. I needed air. I gasped as he continued down my neck, not allowing any contact to break. I smiled as he sucked on my neck and made his way down to my v-neck. I giggled and whispered in his ear. "Troy...we're in school and everyone's staring at us." Everyone conspicuously resumed to their activities as the warning bell rang. He buried his face in my neck and groaned. I giggled and ran my fingers through his hair as his toungue slipped out and licked all over the top parts of my breasts.

"You know..." he whispered, "You shouldn't wear revealing clothes like this...I don't appreciate other guys looking at you and daydreaming about doing to you what I did to you last night..."

I shivered and shook my head robotically, "N-no..."

He smiled into my chest and looked up at me. "Good," he said...smug. Ha. Thinks he's got control.

"Last night, Troy? Was...magical," I told him.

Then his head snapped up and he looked at me. His eyes all of a sudden full of sincereness and..love..and...something was on his mind.

I kissed him. "What's wrong? Tell me..."

He just stared at me and said nothing for a long while. He looked like he was trying to evaluate a hard math problem in his head. "...Troy."

He just kept silent for a long time...I was gonna go insane if he didn't say something fast. I was getting worried...and scared.

"Um..." He gulped loudy, "Gabs I wanna tell you...something." By now, everyone had gone back to minding their own business and I was grateful for some privacy. I caressed his cheek.

"Tell me!" I giggled, "C'mon I'm going crazy here!"

Silence...gahhh.

"Um..." he laughed a little but with no trace of humor. "I-uh..." he sighed and looked at me with those eyes again. "Gabriella…I-you-...I-I l-… - - -" he cut off then, like he was choking on something.

"Troy? What babe? Hey, just say it! You can trust me. You know that. You know you can tell me anything...?" I teased him a bit, nudging him with my elbow and running my hands through his hair and down his broad, tense, tenser than usual, shoulders and ran them down his chest. "C'mon baby..." and gave him a soft kiss on his lips, then his neck.

No answer…or reaction. He couldn't even look me in the eyes. he kept glancing away as if embarrassed to do anything more.

I stopped. "Troy? Hello? Okay, you're kinda scaring me here…"

"Don't be" he muttered.

"Then! Spit. It. Out!" I yelled, smiling, trying to lighten up the mood. He didn't budge. UGH. I stroked his cheek with one hand as I ran my other through his perfect, tousled, chesnut golden hair. Those piercing blue eyes were honest…he was scared. "Troy." I kissed him lightly. "Please? Sweetie..."

He slowly looked up. He wrapped his arms around my lower back…tighter and braced a hand on the fabric at the small of my back. "Gabs…promise me you won't…run away? Or anything..."

Oh great…way to comfort. "Yes Troy.. sure why would I? ..Tell me."

He sighed. "Because I'm gonna tell you something that may…scare you a bit. Or make you uncomfortable..or nervous, or pressure you into telling me something you truly don't want to, or make you think I'm rushing us and we're moving too fast because I mean only yesterday we-or-or –" Too fast? What is? What the hell?

"Troy..."

"Or make you wanna break up with me which I really hope you don't by the way, or-!"

"Troy!"

"or you-or-"

"TROY!"

He sighed… he fixed his heavenly eyes upon me directly, and I waited….impatiently. He opened his mouth. I got excited. Then closed it again. I twitched, still in his arms. His grip tightened.

'Sigh.'

"Oh my god… Dammit Troy, JUST SAY IT!

"I love you." He breathed.

_Oh._ Whoah. I froze and stared at him, staring back at me, hope filled his face. I tried to recover but I was just...shocked.

"You-I-...wh-You-y-you-I-We-You- ...love..." Huh? I took a deep breath. "Troy...Troy um...Troy I-I-don't know what to say..."

"Gabs you don't have to say anything.." he sighed, clearly dissappointed...heartbroken.…crap. "I just..I just..wanted you to know..I'm in love with you. you need to know...You deserve to...I wanted you to know. Now..now you know..I-I'm so sorry..." He stopped and looked away a little…shy.

I just stood there..so completely shocked. "Troy…I…I-...I have to go." And with that, I _ran. _Away. Away from everything. Pain, shock, love, hate, and most importantly, Troy Bolton.

* * *

><p>I guess its been about a week or so since the incident. Well it wasn't an incident really…I made it one. I thought about it...and I do love him! I do...so I seriously don't know what I'm doing..I guess I'm just scared. Troy keeps trying to get my attention or get in contact with me... he's calling, texting,<p>

"I love you Gabs, please…come back. Come back to me. You promised you wouldn't run... Troy 3"

or:

"Gabriella _please_ just…just meet me. I'm sorry! I really am. Really. I knew you wouldn't feel the same way about me..I knew that. I should have waited. But I just had to tell you! I did...I-...Gabs...let's just pretend nothing happened! You don't have to run away, or avoid me. We can just be together. I miss you..but..I can't help how I feel about you…I just love you Gabriella. So much..always have always will...You're the one for me, I know it. You make me a better person. Please understand. Please. Bye…I love you." _Click._

Just reading/listening to these messages or voicemails broke my heart even more. I love you too, Troy. I'm sorry too, Troy. I can't help it either Troy. I-…want me to come back to you too, Troy. I'm just so scared. I kept avoiding his gaze at school...always found a way to escape when I saw him coming towards me. I'll never forget the look on his face that wouldn't wipe off for the last week or so...depression, rejection, heartbreak. Because of me. ...I'll never forgive myself for doing that to him. I promise. I'll make him smile again. I'm just not ready to face him yet. I'm too ashamed.

* * *

><p>A month later, I rang his doorbell and his mom opened it.<p>

"Oh Gabby! Honey, Thank God! Troy has been devastated! Go on up there and fix him up, _please!"_

"Oh I'm so sorry Mrs. Bolton.. I will. Thank you."

"Yes sure hon, just go! He's in his room…probably killing himself by now. Please just go and fix him sweetie! I'm so worried..."

"I will!" I gave her a reassuring smile and went up stairs and stopped at his door. I heard a toilet flush and water running. I waited until the sound stopped...and waited a bit more...and like 20 minutes more...just standing there. Listening to him crash on his bed and moan and hit himself and throw things. I couldn't take it anymore. The devastation going on in there...it was because of me. I didn't come here to listen to it take place. I came here to stop it. I looked up and took a deep breath. I knoc—

The door opened. Revealing a tired, worn out Troy with red puffy eyes. He looked like CRAP. He gasped slightly and widened his eyes at the sight of me. I was starting to smile when he shut the door in my face.

_Umm…_

I heard him pacing in his room.

"No..no no no no no NO. Troy..it's not, it's not…it's…my mom. Bringing me medicine and soup…again. Ok…ok..just…ok...god...dammit," he opened the door again and saw me waiting there with a slightly confused look on my face.

"uh…Tro—" he eyes went huge and tried to shut the door again, but not before I caught it with my foot and hand.

"Troy! Look at me."

He slowly looked again. Fury, disbelief, betrayal, confusion, and a flash of just pure love came across his face all at once.

"Ga-Gabriella?" I smiled a bit and nodded slowly. "God, Gabriella, sorry, Gabs...love...I-"

_No._

"Shhh! Baby...Troy, no. Ok, I'M sorry. Really...Troy , I did a really bad thing to you. look at yourself! I did this to you. I can't take it and neither can anyone else. So, just stop it! Get over it!"

"G-…get over…what?" 'You?' I could tell that's what he was thinking. Oh gosh.

"No! Not me. Not me ever." He slightly smiled. But it faded quickly…remembering. I grinned a bit.

"Troy…I love you too."

Ohhh geez… it took a while for him to process.

"What?"

"Troy Bolton. I 'm in love with you. I love you...too. Always have...always will," I repeated his own words back at him, beaming. "I'm so, so, incredibly sorry for hurting you like this...I'm so sorry."

"…..." he stared at me. "G_abriella," _he then burst through the door and yelled, "GABBY!" he grabbed me up in his arms and spun me around and around and around. I screamed back, laughing with him,

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON! PUT. ME. DOOWWWNNNN NOWWWW! You know I hate this!" He laughed as he put me down and wasted no time in capturing my lips…perfectly. He brought me in his room, and kicked the door shut. We kissed each other hungrily and desperately. When he finally let me breathe he went down to my neck as he started to remove my clothes. That was when I saw a hole in his wall…Aw..He punched a wall for me! Then I felt terrible again. I've got a lot to make up for. He only broke apart for moments to get our shirts off of each other. Soon we were only in our underwear and he threw me on the bed, straddling me underneath him… he kissed me and removed my bra expertly with one hand and a swift flick of his fingers and flung it across the room. He kissed my breasts as I slid my hands down his boxers and rubbed his ass a bit before sliding them off. He moaned and kicked them off and began sucking on my breasts and rubbing my inner thigh, slowly making his way up under my underwear and whispered, "You ready, baby?" In that husky voice again. Oh god...

"Just do it Troy..I want you too...uhhhh," I moaned... "...make love to me baby.."

He smiled in victory and ripped my underwear off.

Troy: "I love you, Gabriella Montez future Bolton"

I gasped and cried softly. "I…love..you…too!"

And we were at it.


End file.
